


Confessions on the Ocean Breeze

by Rainbownomja



Series: Ineffable Dads (Warlock needs a hug) [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Again, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Flash Fic, Friendship/Love, Godparents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Dads, Love, Lower Tadfield (Good Omens), M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Summer, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Warlock is in College, ineffable husbands, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbownomja/pseuds/Rainbownomja
Summary: Warlock comes home from college with some news.





	Confessions on the Ocean Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Month Prompt: Summer

On one summer evening, Crowley and Aziraphale decided to spend dinner in the back garden. It wasn’t much, just a line of flowers before the land turned to cliff overlooking the ocean. But the waves were strong and sunset was breathtaking. The house was too quiet without Warlock rambling about school, or his recent obsession. 

Their hands were intertwined as the breeze combed through their hair and freed wings. Crowley leaned his tired head onto Aziraphale’s shoulder and let out a sigh of relief. Their plates were placed beside them as they relaxed with the last rays of sun, until there was a knock on the back door. 

Aziraphale turned. “Oh! We didn’t know you’d be coming home this weekend!” He chirped. Crowley sat up and looked over to find their son in the doorway, along with a familiar face. 

“Surprise?” Warlock said with an uncomfortable grin. “I brought Adam along with me. If that’s alright.” 

“Of course!” Aziraphale said 

“Have you two eaten? There’s some pasta left in the pot.” Crowley added. Both boys hadn’t. They served themselves and returned to sit beside them. 

“How’s school?” Aziraphale asked. 

“It’s going well. Our first exams are coming up though.” Warlock replied. 

“You scared?” Crowley said. Warlock nodded. 

“You’re gonna do great.” Adam mumbled. All eyes turned to him and Aziraphale repeated his question for him. His studies were much different from Warlock’s. Environmental science had minimal in common with graphic design, but the two remained attached at the hip. Adam seemed to be excited for his first major project, but both boys seemed on edge. 

“Are you two quite alright?” Aziraphale asked. A blush burst across Warlocks cheeks. He glanced to Adam. 

“Yes.” He murmured. “I just wanted to...tell you something in person.” Both Crowley and Aziraphale knew what was coming, but neither wanted to ruin the moment for Warlock. “I uhh, wanted to introduce Adam as my….”

“Boyfriend.” Adam supplied. Warlocks blush turned straight crimson and he nodded. Crowley and Aziraphale chuckled but pulled their boy into a hug with light kisses of congratulations pressed to the top of his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed please leave me a comment and a kudos, I love to hear from y'all.
> 
> Want to keep up with my work? Follow me on tumblr @AvalonPendragonWrites
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
